Mi pequeño paraíso
by Aki-OMJ
Summary: Te amo hermanito, siempre te he mado y siempre te amaré. Muchos dicen que está mal, pero en noches como éstas, refugiados en nuestro pequeño paraíso, amarte no está mal. Doflamingo x Rocinante / Corazón


Hola a todos y a todas! Es un honor para mí subir este one-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada y, ATENCIÓN, contiene incesto. Si no seguís el manga no entenderéis quien es Rocinante o Corazón, y mejor no lo diré para no hacer spoiler. Pero, ojo, si empezáis a leer pronto comprenderéis quién es.

No me hago responsable de los posibles daños cerebrales que sufráis al leer esto.

Si aquí hay alguien que frecuencia la página de amor yaoi se dará cuenta de que hay un fic exactamente igual a este. Y no, no me he copiado de él, sino que Cora-san es mi cuenta de amor yaoi.

Nada más que decir... Espero que disfruten de este One-shot... ^^

* * *

><p>Hermanito…. Mi dulce y tierno hermanito… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? Muchas veces, es cierto, pero siempre has tenido en mente que yo te amaba como a un hermano y nada más. No sabes lo mucho que te equivocas mi ángel rubio, te amo sobre todas las cosas que puedan existir en este mundo. Desde que me alcanza la memoria siempre he estado enamorado y obsesionado de ti, de tu inocencia, de tu alegría, de tu sonrisa, de tu llanto, de tu torpeza, de tus gritos, de tu voz… Absolutamente de todo lo que forma parte de ti; desde tu lindo rostro hasta tu gran corazón.<p>

Aunque sepa que para la sociedad no está bien el tipo de amor que siento por ti, simplemente no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata con fuerza cada vez que te veo. Desde que tengo memoria siempre nos ha unido un lazo especial, más allá de uno de hermandad. Quiero abrazarte con fuerza para no soltarte nunca, quiero que la gente sepa que tú eres sólo mío, quiero besar cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre… ¿Acaso eso está mal mi precioso Corazón? No quiero hacerte daño, pero una parte de mí ansía atarte y aislarte al resto del mundo para mantener tu inocencia intacta. Pero no lo haré, porque sé que eso sólo te perjudicará.

Noches como hoy, en las que tú tienes pesadillas y acabas pidiéndome permiso para pasar la noche conmigo, son en las que más feliz me siento porque puedo abrazarte y verte dormir toda la noche, o mimarte y jugar contigo para hacerte reír. No puedo explicar con palabras la inmensa felicidad que me inunda por dentro y por fuerza cuando me dejas besar tu frente y tus mejillas para ayudarte a dormir mejor.

Sólo que ésta vez no quieres dormirte, sino que mantienes tus ojitos abiertos y me miras atentamente. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarías si precisamente ahora te besase y te dijese lo mucho que te amo. Me he hecho esa pregunta miles de veces, pero jamás he obtenido respuesta alguna. Soy tu hermano mayor, hijo de tu padre e hijo de tu madre, está prohibido amarte de esta manera.

Al menos eso es lo que pienso, pero por mucho que intento quererte sólo como a mi hermano acabas volviéndome a enamorar sin darte cuenta. Porque tú eres único y perfecto, eres todo lo que necesito en este mundo. Cada vez que te tengo cerca no puedo evitar abrazarte con fuerza y repetirte una y otra vez lo mucho que te quiero, y siempre acabo algo decepcionado al saber que tú siempre me querrás sólo como a tu hermano mayor.

Supongo que tu forma de quererme es mi vía de escape para no acabar sumido en la locura, porque tus abrazados y tus besos por mi rostro me hacen saber que, aunque sea a tu manera y no a la que me gustaría, me quieres y no puedes vivir sin mí. A veces desearía que no fuésemos hermanos, sólo para poder estar contigo el resto de mis días demostrándote cómo te amo.

Justo como ahora mismo, tus ojos aguamarina me embelesan y no puedo evitar el acercarme un poco más a ti para poder verlos mejor con la poca luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana de mi habitación. Me sacas de mi embelese rozando la punta de tu fina nariz con la mía mientras sonríes de una manera muy linda y tus mofletes se tiñen de un hermoso color carmín.

Hay veces en las que me haces creer que tú también me amas, o simplemente me haces tener la esperanza de que me puedas llegar a amar…

Doy un beso en la punta de tu nariz y tú haces lo mismo en mi frente. Acaricio tu mejilla derecha mientras voy haciendo un camino de besos ligeros por tu mejilla izquierda, rozando peligrosamente la comisura de tu fina boca que a menudo pintas de rojo. Pareces receptivo a mis besos, por lo que sigo mi recorrido por tu frente y repito el proceso que he seguido en tu mejilla izquierda por la derecha, llegando ésta vez al lóbulo de tu oreja, el cual lamo lentamente. Una pequeña risa se te escapa…. Rocinante, ¿te están gustando los mimos de tu hermano mayor?

Ahora eres tú el que besa mi rostro con cuidado, como se me fuese a romper por tocarme demasiado. Paseas tus labios por mi frente, mis mejillas y mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, que besas un poco.

Me vuelve a tocar a mí, y ésta vez te beso directamente en las comisuras de tu boca. Con tus labios contorneo los tuyos sin llegar siquiera a rozarlos. Siento la tentación de besarte, y cada vez es más fuerte.

Puedo verte sonreír con algo de vergüenza y sé que hay algo diferente en ti. Frotas de nuevo tu nariz con la mía y me miras intensamente a los ojos mientras entreabres los labios y los acercas a los míos, dejándome sentir tu respiración agitada. No sé qué hacer. Tu mano busca la mía y la lleva hasta tu corazón, que late casi tan rápido como el mío.

Mi dulce hermanito, mi lindo niño, ¿de verdad quieres esto?

No puedo soportarlo más. Poso mi mano libre en tu mejilla y corto la poca distancia que nos separaba. Succiono suavemente tu labio inferior mientras tú haces lo mismo con algo más de vergüenza y torpeza mi labio superior. Siempre he amado lo torpe que eres a veces, por eso amo esta forma que tienes de besarme. Nos separamos un momento, pero mi lengua no tarda en empezar a recorrer tus labios, pidiendo en silencio si podemos volver a besarnos, ésta vez quiero algo más profundo.

Volvemos a juntar nuestras bocas, ésta vez abiertas. Mi lengua se cuela en tu boca y acaricia la tuya, que poco a poco empieza a moverse. Me siento bien así, hermano, al fin siento que me amas de la forma en la quiero que me ames.

Nos separamos para coger aire, pero en vez de separarte un poco de mí te juntas aún más abrazándote contra mi pecho.

**-Doffy… Te amo… -**Susurras contra mi pecho.

**-Yo también mi lindo Corazón. **

No sabes cómo de feliz me hacen esas tres simples palabras que llevo esperando toda mi vida. Pero da igual el tiempo, porque por fin las he oído salir de tu apetitosa boca.

Sonrío de nuevo y te cojo de la barbilla para levantarla y volver a ver tus ojos. No paso así mucho tiempo, pues te beso de nuevo con ansias de sentir todo tu ser.

Y así nos quedamos el resto de la noche, en nuestro pequeño paraíso donde ser hermanos no está mal. Al fin eres mío mi precioso hermanito, y prometo que lo serás siempre pase lo que pase. En nuestro paraíso nos podremos amar por siempre sin importar los demás, sólo estaremos tú y yo.


End file.
